The Lost
The Lost is the first episode of the second season of the medical and police drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on October 2, 2000. It was directed by Chris Chulack and written by John Wells. Synopsis In the 2nd season premiere, Sully's worst fears come to the surface when the cops hunt for a kidnapping victim who has been buried alive. Sully's mother wanders away from her nursing home. Bobby gives Kim a hard time for visiting Jimmy in the hospital. Bobby's paternal instincts surface when he finds a lost 4-year-old. Carlos becomes attached to the cockatoo of a dead homeless man even after it attacks him. Full Summary Cast Main Also Starring * Chris Bauer as Fred Yokas * P.J. Morrison as Emily Yokas * Jeremy Bergman as Charlie Yokas * Tasha Lawrence as Fordham * Bill Walsh as Firefighter Billy Walsh * Derek Kelly as D.K. * Saundra McClain as Mary Proctor * Anson Mount as Dr. Montville * Monica Trombetta as ER Nurse Dana Murphy * Nick Chinlund as Det. Tancredi (listed as uncredited) Guest Starring * John Michael Bolger as Lieutenant Johnson * Stuart Burney as David Franks * Ramsey Faragallah as Maharabian * Lanny Flaherty as Wink * Meg Gibson as Janice * John C. Havens as Photographer * Michael Heintzman as Driver * Maxwell Huffman as Lost Kid * Michael Mantell as Donnie * Saundra McClain as Nurse Mary Proctor * Alyxx Morgen as Nurse Morgen * Anson Mount as Dr. Montville * Michael Mulheren as Johnson * Cortez Nance Jr. as Gabriel * Anne Pitoniak as Mrs. Irene Sullivan * Onahoua Rodriguez as Jolie * Noel Wilson as Daskins Trivia/Notes * How did Bosco get out of the back seat of the R.M.P. by himself, when there are no handles on the inside of the rear doors? * Starting with this episode Bill Walsh's character is the same as his, instead of Jeff Wilson as it was in the first season. Music Quotes : Kim: I don't go over there every single day. : Bobby: I shouldn't have said anything. It's none of my business. : Kim: You do that a lot. : Bobby: What? : Kim: Criticize me and then just take it back like you weren't gonna say anything but the truth was so powerful, it just came out. : Bobby: I do that? : Kim: Yeah, you do. : Bobby: Oh... okay. I think that you're making a fool out of yourself. I think that it's pathetic and I think it's a terrible thing to do to Joey. You wanna know what I think? That's what I think. : Kim: Who the hell asked you what you think? I don't give a damn about what you think. I'm pathetic? I'm not so attached to my mom that I can't have a real relationship for more than six weeks. ---- (A picture of the accident scene is on the front page of the New York Post) Bobby: Check it out. New York Post, picture and everything, baby. Carlos: The Post, you're kidding. (looks at the picture) That's Sully. Bobby: Behind him. Hey, Doc, you actually look like you know what you're doin'. Carlos: Sully's ass is covering my whole face, man. (Kim laughs) Bobby (to Doc): You can keep that. Doc: Oh, thanks. Kim: I-I think you can see your foot. (laughs) ---- Doc: You can see clearly. ---- Sully (opening voiceover): Everybody has something that makes their skin crawl. Something that wakes them up from a deep sleep in the middle of the night. Drenched in sweat... reaching for the bedside lamp. My nightmare comes to visit maybe once a month. It stalks me. Slips in bringing with it the smell of wet dirt and confined space. See, I'm terrfied of being buried alive. ---- Jimmy: Busy night. Kim: Oh, the usual stupidity. ---- Jimmy: Your hair looks nice. Kim: It’s in a ponytail. ---- (After Sully gets the keys he dropped in the sewer out) Sully (getting out of the man hole): Not a word. Davis (smirking): I wasn't gonna say anything. (they are putting the man hole cover back on) Oh, you smell good. You know what we need to do, is get you one of them big-ass key chains like they have at the gas station bathrooms. Air filter on the end of it. (laughs) Sully: If I hear this gettin' around, I'm gonna know that it came from you. ---- (After they find shovels in the back of the crashed car) Bosco (to Sully): What do you think? Trying to get the fall wheat before that first frost? Heavily armed farmers in Manhattan. What's the world coming to? ---- Fred Faith: You're not eatin' again? Faith: No, I'm not hungry. Fred: You need a good breakfast to get you through the day. Faith: What are you, like Mr. Nutrition now? Fred: That's what my mother used to tell me when I was a kid. Faith: Oh, super, some more nuggets from Shirley. ---- Bobby: Hey, how was Jimmy this mornin'? Kim: I didn't go today. Bobby: You going to be okay today without your daily fix? Kim: You don't approve. Bobby: Goin' to see another woman's finacee in the hospital every single day? Why would I think that there's anything wrong with that? Kim: I'm taking Joey to see his injured father. Bobby: So what are they gonna do, postpone the wedding 'til Jimmy's back on his feet? Kim: I don't think they've set a date yet. Bobby: Oh, great. Gives you a little more time to work, huh? Kim: You ever get tired of being better than everybody else? Bobby: Anytime you'd like somebody to take Joey to go see his injured father, lemme know. I'd be happy to relieve you of the burden. ---- Bosco: I am a God. Sully: What? Faith: Ignore Zeus. Bosco: I broke my own record last night, in fact I think I broke every record known to man. You think that if I call the Guiness guys they'll put me in their book? Sully: What's he goin' on about? Faith: Don't ask. Bosco: Hey, Davis, you ever had eight? Davis: Eight what? Faith: Eight lies. Bosco: Hey, it was eight, I'm tellin' you. Davis? Davis: Yeah, yeah. Sometimes more. I'm always sore as hell in the morning, though. There was this girl, Tawny, she was a dancer in Cats, she had a butt like... Faith: Alright, you know what? This is where I check out. Sully: I'm right there with 'ya. (they leave the locker room) Faith: Eight. Wait until they have kids, they'll be lucky if they have eight a year. You don't have kids, do you, Sully? Sully: No, no kids. ---- : Faith: I mean, I love 'em and all but besides takin' a shower you can barely have a life. ---- : Kim (about Carlos): Guy still has the first nickel he ever made. ---- : Bosco: FBI, whoopee. Now things are really gonna get screwed up. ---- : Yokas: What is it, just like a few hundred square miles in Manhattan? I wonder how long it’ll take to dig that up. ---- (While searching for the buried guy, Bosco gets his pants caught on something) Bosco: Son of a bitch! Don't they have dogs for this? Faith: Yeah, but the dog's time's more valuable. Bosco: Damn it! These are new pants! Every time you find a pair of pants that fits... You know, those search and rescue dogs. They go into the rubble and find lost people, or they hunt down escaped convicts in the swamp. Faith: The swamp? Bosco: You doin' okay? Faith: Yeah, I'm fine! Bosco: You shouldn't be out in this heat. Faith: Bosco, don't start with that again. Bosco: You should tell them that you're pregnant. Faith: They'll put me on a desk. I don't wanna be on a desk. And no, I haven't told Fred yet. Bosco: You don't know what I was gonna say. Faith: No? Bosco: No! Faith (walks over to him): What were you gonna say then? (Bosco just looks at her) That's what I thought. Bosco: He's the father. Faith: Bosco, shut up. Bosco: He has the right to know. Faith: I'm warning you. Bosco: You gotta tell him. (Faith throws a clump of dirt at Bosco and it hits him in the back of the head) Ouch. Faith: I warned you. Bosco: You just hit me with a dirt clod. Faith: You're lucky I didn't hit you in the head with a brick. ---- : Sully: Dig around out here long enough Bosco, you might find Jimmy Hoffa. ---- : (About Walter, the bird) : Carlos: If he craps in there I ain't cleanin' it up. edit ---- : (About the doctor who gives him stitches) : Carlos: Where the hell did that guy train, Baghdad? : Doc: Be thankful you didn't need a rectal. ---- Carlos (about Walter): He's staring at us. Doc: He's fine. Carlos: He's got that look. Doc: What look? Carlos: That Clint Eastwood in Fistful of Dollars look. ---- Bosco: Well, that was a day well spent. Faith: Oh, we'll be back out here tomorrow, I promise you that. Bosco: The guy's probably day already anyway. The shot 'em and buried 'em, and then they grab the ransom and run. That's what I would do. Faith: Hey, there's your dogs, Bos. Davis: Hey, you guys know a 200 years ago, they used to tied a cord to finger in the coffin, and it'd run out to a bell, so if you weren't really dead and you woke up, you could just pull the cord and ring the bell. That's where 'saved by the bell' comes from. Bosco: No kiddin'. Davis: Could you imagine just being out there buried for more than a day, not knowing whether you're gonna be found or... What do you think is going through his mind? Bosco: 'Damn, I could have had a V-8. Faith: You're a sick puppy Bos, you know that? ---- : Sully (about his mom): She used to love to go for walks in Central Park. Every day until the Alzheimer's. 75 years old and she was still out there doin' two miles a day on her tennis shoes. She knew every inch of that park. Now she's lost as soon as she walks out the door to this room. Now, she's lost as soon as she walks through the doors of this room. ---- : Sully: I look at her and I see my mother. She looks back and she can’t see me. ---- (When Kim and Bobby ae with a little boy) Bobby: When I was a kid, my dad took me to a Yankee game. Righetti pitched a no-hitter against the Red Sox. Fourth of July, it was awesome. We got seperated on the subway on the way home. I ended up in Brooklyn. It was dark, raining. I didn't know where I was. I'll never forget that. Kim: We can't stay here all shift, you know. Bobby: Let's just wait 'til social services gets here, okay? He shouldn't have to be alone anymore today. ---- Davis: Wanna get somethin' to eat? Sully: What no hot date tonight? Davis: I'll cancel it. Sully: No thanks. Davis: Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then. (starts to walk off) Sully: Davis! I don't know as I'd be very good company. Davis: As opposed to what? Your usual bright and cheerful demeanor? Sully: Chelsea Square? Davis: Nah, how about some Thai food? Sully: At midnight? Davis: Yeah, live a little. ---- : Davis (after Sully gets splashed with a puddle, he gets in the car and chases the guys): What are going to cite them for? Assault on a police officer with a puddle? Category:Episodes Category:Season Two